The Journey of the Lost Souls
by Silent-Angel06
Summary: A new journey has begin...Jack Sparrow finds out he still have family members living and new evil is born waiting for him. He has to teams up with a new crew and of course Will Turner and heads on a new journey which may lead to death...


Chapter 1:  
  
Man: Captain Jack Sparrow! A very good pirate indeed! He has wonder too many islands and found many riches I heard.  
  
Man 2: I also heard that he must kill alot of his men to get that rich.  
  
Man 3: They say he kills within no sign of blood [all of the men surrounds the table gasped]  
  
Man 2: Good ridance he is not here or else off goes ye head!  
  
Then a girl in a long blue skirt , with a long sleeve blouse that was cover by an apron, her hair tied in two ponytail that runs down her back, slam a bottle of rum on the counter causing everbody to look at her.  
  
Girl: Who says Captain Jack Sparrow is a killer? Who dare says????? [holding the broken bottle of rum at them causing all of them to be shocked and scared]  
  
Man 2: That is what I heard my lady, don't need to do that.  
  
Girl: If ye want to talk shit about Captain Sparrow, ye must leave or else this bottle will be on ye throat... [waving the broken bottle of rum back and forth]  
  
Man 2: [got up and head up to the girl and place some money on the table] Here is the money for me rum and I will never come back here again! [leaving the shop and slam the door]  
  
Girl: Who else want to talk shit about Captain Sparrow??? If ye intend to, my advice is to leave now or else ye will suffer [turning back to the counter and the men went back to their little conversation]  
  
Guy: Ooooo JiHae, Alex is going to get you for breaking another bottle of rum!  
  
JiHae: Paul...my friend...my very good friend...if you don't tell and I don't tell then nobody will know so... KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! [giving him an evil look]  
  
Paul: Then you better clean up before Alex come back.  
  
JiHae: Will you please help me then??? [giving him a puppy eye look]  
  
Paul: Fine... I'll 'elp but ye own me...counting this time is...ye own me 50 times fur 'elping out.  
  
JiHae: Ye actually kept count???  
  
Paul: Aye! Ye owe me 50 times fur 'elping ye out all the time.  
  
JiHae: Are you tricking me????  
  
Paul: Do ye want me to tell Alex and Diana that ye have broken 50 bottles of rum???? [wiping the rum off the floor]  
  
JiHae: [wiping the rum off the counter] I did??? I broke that much bottle of rum?? Ye kept count on that to???  
  
Paul: Yep...that's why Diana told me to watch out for ye. She knows you will cause more trouble when she's gone [trying not to laugh]  
  
JiHae: [throw the rag at Paul] Not funny! Diana is a older sister to me, of course she wil look out for me [rolling her eyes]  
  
Paul: Whatever. Your still like a child under her eye [throwin the rag back at JiHae]  
  
**Then two figures walked in the door. One left to the storage room of rums and wines while the other figure was coming toward them. The figure was a young girl around her 20's with long straight black here mixed with a little brown tied neatly up but some of her long bangs was on part of her face and she was dress in a peasant-ish clothes but her shirt was a white blouse and she got an apron on.**  
  
JiHae: [hiding the rag] You're back early then I expected...Diana.  
  
Diana: By the looks on your face...you did something bad again didn't you? [placing her bangs behind her ear]  
  
JiHae: How could you expect me to do bad?  
  
Diana: JiHae, I know you quite well, ye cannot hide things for me.  
  
JiHae: Hehe...well...you see...I..I...um...I...  
  
Diana: My dear JiHae, did you broken another bottle of rum again and scare the heck outta my customers again? [with a sweet smile]  
  
JiHae: If they did not talk bad about Captain Jack Sparrow in the first place then I won't beat the crap outta of them.  
  
Paul: Told ya, she's violent [trying not to laugh]  
  
JiHae: Ah'm not violent... jus 'ave a bad temper ah cannot hold.  
  
Paul: Bad temper?? Ye not only 'ave bad temper but act without thinking.  
  
JiHae: Do ah 'ave that much bad thing about myself ah do not know???  
  
Paul: Aye! Did ye ever though ye was perfect?  
  
JiHae: Well...no...  
  
Paul: I rest my case. [putting up the rags]  
  
Then the figure that went to the storage room came out. The figure was a young fellow in his 20's with his hair spike up a little but ina neat style (not wearing those funny wig) and the color of his hair was similar to Diana and the clothes was a peasent-ish style though it was cover in dust and dirt and it looks old.  
  
Paul: Hey Alex! Back early eh?  
  
Alex: Ye sound like ye done something wrong.  
  
Paul: I did not. I jus ask fur the heck of it.  
  
Alex: Lass, did ye do something wrong again? [looking at JiHae]  
  
JiHae: I did not! Well I stora...but it's nothin major...  
  
Alex: [placing his hand on the counter] An that would be?  
  
Diana: Well...you...see.. it...wis...  
  
Alex: [felt the wetness of the counter] How come the counter is wet?? [smell his fingers] An it smell like rum???  
  
When he look up JiHae and Diana was gone except Paul who was acting like he knows nothing and doing his own work.  
  
Alex: That JiHae must have broken another bottle of rum... [shaking his head lightly and smile] Boy...ah sure need to order some more rum before she breaks every bottle in here.  
  
[then a man that was limping walked in the shop. He looks around his 50's and his clothes was a pirate clothes but raggy and he was company by 3 other men beside him]  
  
Man: Are ye Mr. Smith, the owner of this shop?  
  
Alex: I am Alex Smith. What could I help ye with and also yer friends?  
  
Man: May we speak to ye in private and Ms. Smith too?  
  
Alex: What fur?  
  
Man: We 'ave some business to deal with.  
  
Alex: Okay, Paul, can you go get Diana an tell 'er to meet in my room?  
  
Paul: Do I look like yer servant more???  
  
Alex: Paul...can you please go get 'er now??? [with a concern look on his face]  
  
Paul: Ah wis jus jokin. I will go get 'er [leaving to go get Diana]  
  
Alex: Gentlemens, this way please. [leading them into his office upstairs]  
  
**Then Diana enter in after Alex sat down on his chair**  
  
Diana: What did ye call me fur?  
  
Man: My men found a good ship fur ye. I wis wondering are ye interested?  
  
Alex: Fur how much?  
  
Man: About... 800,000 shillings (dollars) if ye could deal with it.  
  
Diana: That's a good deal mister.  
  
Man: A very good ship... It is catergorize in the top ten best ship ever made.  
  
Alex: Isn't the Black Pearl the top one?  
  
Man: Indeed. Nobody could beat the Black Pearl but if you make some adjustment to this ship this ship will beat the Black Pearl. [said with a big grin on his face]  
  
Alex: I always dream of seeing the Black Pearl one day...but did not get a change too...but if ye said that this ship could beat the Black Pearl then...it is hard to believe.  
  
Diana: Let us think about it first.  
  
Man: Alrighty mate, but ye must find me an answer before two days later cause there are people willing to pay for this ship. I come to ye first since yer brother is hightly respected here.  
  
Alex: We will contact ye if we have a change of mind.  
  
Man: Very well then...farewell mate. [leaving the room with the three men tail behind him]  
  
Diana: So what are we going to do?  
  
Alex: Later in the night go check out the ship. He says that it is the best ship and if we could fix it up then it could be better then the Black Pearl.  
  
Diana: Myths says there many ships that could beat the Black Pearl but there is only one that could be able to beat the Black Pearl but they say it disappeared.  
  
Alex: What ship is it then?  
  
Diana: Don't know... I don't remember the name.  
  
Alex: Whatever it is...this ship better be good. So ye go check it out.  
  
Diana: Why me???  
  
Alex: Fine, fine, fine... I go with ye.  
  
Diana: Now that's more like it.  
  
Paul: [walked in] It's getting late. we should close down and head back home before Daniel worries again.  
  
Diana: Did the customers leave yet?  
  
Paul: JiHae is dealing with them. [trying not to laugh]  
  
Alex: Gosh...ye let her handle the customers? That lass will scare them again. Remember last time? [laughing]  
  
Diana: She scare the heck out of them and they did not return till a week later. [laughing]  
  
Alex: Paul, ye will take JiHae home first an go home without me and Diana.  
  
Paul: Yer not coming?  
  
Alex: Lass an me have business to take care of. So tell Daniel we will be running late.  
  
Paul: What kind of business?  
  
Alex: Personal business my lad.  
  
Paul: Okay...but be back early or else Daniel will get on my tail. [leaving the room]  
  
Diana: Do ye think Daniel will get susipcious?  
  
Alex: He could only give us a lecture about it but he won't get suspicious.  
  
JiHae: [walked in] Alex, here is the money we got fur today. [placing the box of money in the money box in the wall and lock it up.]  
  
Diana: JiHae, Paul will take ye home while me an Alex will be off on our personal business.  
  
JiHae: What personal business? Could I know???  
  
Alex: Negative  
  
Diana: [slap him lightely on his arm] Alex! Sorry luv, this is our own personal business. Don't want ye to worry about to much things.  
  
JiHae: If ye insist so...but if it is anything veryyyyyyy good ye betta tell me next time.  
  
Alex: Negative.  
  
Diana: [slap him again on his arm] Alex! Stop saying negative! You need to learn new words.  
  
Alex: No...negative is a great word...but anyways.... Paul will take lass home before yer brother worry again.  
  
JiHae: Okay...but ye must be careful.  
  
Diana: Go home, take a nice shower and go to bed.  
  
JiHae: Diana, yer a sister to me, not my mother. So please do not say that again. [pointing in Diana face.]  
  
Diana: [push JiHae finger lightly] no need to point. Lass off ye go now. [giving her a hug]  
  
JiHae: Night Alex and Diana.  
  
Alex: Goodnight!  
  
Then JiHae left the shop with Paul who was walking next to her laughing.  
  
Alex: [taking off his apron] Ready to leave yet lass?  
  
Diana: [taking off her apron] Yes. Let's go.  
  
Then two of them walked out the shop and Alex lock up the shop. Both of them walked in the main street in the night of a mid-summer.  
  
Diana: Do ye think if Daniel will one day find out we want to be pirates?  
  
Alex: Once he finds out luv, we will be on our own adventures.  
  
Diana: I hope he will understand one day.  
  
Alex: He will...don't worry about it too much luv.  
  
Then they reach the harbor and there park many ships and boats.  
  
Man: [appear out of nowhere in front of them] I know ye will come here to find me  
  
Diana: We just came by to see the ship.  
  
Alex: [was freak out when the man appear] Damn, where did you came out from?  
  
Man: Don't be afraid my son. I know in yer heart, ye want to sail out see to find adventure eh?  
  
Alex: [whisper to Diana] Luv, this guy is freaking me out.  
  
Diana: [whisper back] Now ye know?  
  
Man: Let me take ye to the ship. [leading the way]  
  
Alex: This man is really creepy!  
  
Man: I am a pirate.  
  
Diana: Look more like a zombie than a pirate.  
  
Man: Ye not scared? [stopped and turn around and look at Diana]  
  
Diana: Why should I be scared? [giving him a smirk]  
  
Alex: Why did we stop? [looking around]  
  
Man: Stay here and don't move. [leaving them by the dock]  
  
Alex: Look at him! He's freaky and scary! If we buy the ship from him, de ye think it's haunted?  
  
Diana: Do not ask me a question I cannot even answer.  
  
Alex: I jus ask fur the heck of it.  
  
Then a hand was reaching from behind them. Slowly approaching Diana shoulder. The hot wind blowing in their face making a howling sound. Then both hands was reaching for Diana shoulders and touch her lightly and she turn around and scream causing her to go off balance and almost fallen into the water when Alex grab her in time and pull her up in time.  
  
Paul: That was my first time seeing you that scared!  
  
Diana: [hitting him] Don't ever do that again!  
  
Alex: Aren't ye suppose to take Jihae home?  
  
Paul: Yes, but her brother came by in his carriage and took 'er home.  
  
Diana: Then why are ye 'ere?  
  
Paul: Ah saw something suspicious about ye two so ah decided to follow ye.  
  
Alex: If ah 'ave known, ah send ye on a carriage already.  
  
Diana: Ye should 'ave  
  
Paul: What are ye two up to?  
  
Diana: Wait and see my friend.  
  
Then the man came back.  
  
Man: Follow me. [leading the way]  
  
Then they follow the man to another dock and at the dock there was four huge ships.  
  
Alex: Dang...which one are we suppose to look at and buy?  
  
Man: [pointing to the last ship] There she is... the second best shup in the Caribbean beside the Black Pearl mate.  
  
Diana: Are ye kidding me? This ship is the second best ship of the Caribbean?  
  
Man: Why should ah be joking? [leading them onto the ship] Welcome to the Red Pearl, the sister of the Black Pearl.  
  
Alex: This is the famous Red Pearl?????  
  
Paul: Ye got to be kidding?  
  
Man: Why should ah kid around with this?  
  
Diana: If this is the famous Red Pearl, why are ye selling to us this cheap?  
  
Man: Because we are destined to get it.  
  
Alex: How do we know we are destined to get it?  
  
Man: Let's stop the questions 'cause I'm not going to answer anymore. Take a look around at the ship and decide about it.  
  
Then they walk around looking at the ship.  
  
Paul: Very good ship after so many years of traveling...though if we repair some material and repaint it before we set sail, this ship will look as if it was brand new.  
  
Diana: How do ye know so much about ships?  
  
Paul: I study and read about it.  
  
Alex: Smarty pants.  
  
Paul: At least I study and learn not like you.  
  
Alex: Whatever Paul.  
  
Diana: So Paul, do ye think the repairs could be done within this month or so?  
  
Paul: If we hire more than 10 crews we could be done.  
  
Alex: We have to make one deal before we buy the ship.  
  
Man: What is it?  
  
Alex: Ye mus find us the best crew to set sailing and help us repair the ship.  
  
Man: Do ye want to choose or ah choose?  
  
Alex: Us, but do remember, bring the best men ye could find.  
  
Man: That will be no problem [giving them a big grin]  
  
Diana: Are ye hiding something from us? [looking at him suspiciously]  
  
Man: There is nothing to gide. Don't be to suspicious my lady.  
  
Alex: So Paul, do we think we should get this ship?  
  
Paul: We jus need to fix it up and do some changes then it will be ready. So what is the prince?  
  
Diana: 800,000 shillings.  
  
Paul: That's a good price.  
  
Alex: Be here tomorrow at ten o'clock sharp, we will be 'ere with the money, and you will be here with the ship and the men.  
  
Man: That will be no problem Mr. Alex.  
  
Diana: Then the deal is close  
  
Paul: May we go home now?  
  
Alex: Goodnight sir.  
  
Man: Goodnight.  
  
Then three of them walked back to the main street and they saw a carriage coming and wave their hands for it and got on and left for home.  
  
Man: Now yer journey will begin 'ere and yer faith is in yer own hands now...  
  
10 minutes later the carriage stop at a big house with two British soldiers guarding the gate and the gate slowly open and the carriage enter in and stop at the big front door and three of them step out and walked into the house.  
  
Alex: Do ye think Daniel is still awake?  
  
Paul: [whisper] I don't know but let's go to our room quietly and quickly.  
  
Then they walked pass the bookroom and there was a figure standing at the fireplace. Then they figure turn around and he look around in his 20's . His hair was brush neatly but pointing out in the front. He's tall around 5'9 and looks kind of skinny nor fat. He was still dress in his tux but his coat was off.  
  
Diana: Daniel, is looking at us.  
  
Alex: Maybe he's not looking at us so let's walk off.  
  
Daniel: Do ye know what time it is?  
  
Alex: It's just twleve thirty at night.  
  
Daniel: Where have ye been? Ye suppose to be home around 30 minutes ago. [with a strict voice]  
  
Paul: We jus close our shop late due to customers.  
  
Daniel: I still don't get it. How come ye does not follow father footsteps but go open a worthless shop! I have enough money to support the whole family. Why do ye have to put yourself down?  
  
Alex: We do not want to follow father's footsteps. We have a different dream. We do not want to be trap and live under rules that does not make sense. [facing Daniel face to face]  
  
Daniel: I'm not against ye reaching for yer dream but I do wish ye and Paul do rethink what yer doing.  
  
Alex: We do not need to rethink because this is our final decision. So please do not bring up this subject up anymore! [walked off mad]  
  
Paul: I have no comment. [then he left to his room while Diana was about to sneak off...]  
  
Daniel: We need to have a little talk.  
  
Diana: You and me?  
  
Daniel: Yes, you and me.  
  
Then they walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
Daniel: How come you're not acting like a girl?  
  
Diana: I am a girl, but I don't want to dress as one though.  
  
Daniel: I want you to attend next week with me to Govener Swann birthday party.  
  
Diana: WHAT?????????? I am not walking in that party wearing a dress that could show part of my breast and a CORSET!!!  
  
Daniel: Unless you have a good excuse for not going then you must go wearing a dress, acting like a girl and that's final!  
  
Diana: I'm not going and that's FINAL! [stomping out of the room then upstairs and slam the door to her room]  
  
Daniel: That did not go too well.  
  
Scene: At the Rackham house...  
  
JiHae: [enters a big living room] Brother? Did you call for me?  
  
Then a figure by the window turn around. He was dress in his tux but does not have his coat on and a robe on him. He look's in his 20's and his hair was brush neatly but spike a little up and the color was black but there was a little brownish mixed in it. He took off his reading classes and place it on the coffee table.  
  
JiHae: Kiyori, you seem tired out so I won't bother you anymore so let's talk in the moring shall we? [about to walked out the door]  
  
Kiyori: Sit down JiHae, we need to talk now. [then both of them sat down on the couch]  
  
JiHae: Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm tired out. [pretend to yawn]  
  
Kiyori: If you wer tired, how come I could hear you screaming at the top of your lung about slipping on the bathroom floor?  
  
JiHae: Well it hurt, why don't you try it one day?  
  
Kiyori: Back to what I was saying. Have I been a bad brother?  
  
JiHae: Why do you ask that?  
  
Kiyori: I just feel that I have not been a good brother to you. Look at yourself now. Do you see a difference in you from the the other ladies at Port Royal?  
  
JiHae: [look at herself] Nothing is wrong with me.  
  
Kiyori: [trying not to laugh] Your suppose to be wearing a dress, attending social meeting, going to balls and parties, but look at yourself JiHae, you are wearing pants, with a blouse that looks wore out and those nasty looking boot of yours. [pointing to the boot]and you work in a shop where dirty men walk in and out and those pirates!!!  
  
JiHae: Kiyori, you still don't trust me? Diana, Alex and Paul own that shop, they can take care of me while your at work. I want to follow my own dream and my own path not yours' or mother's or father's. Also I cannot stand being in a dress!! I do not like to sit down and social with those bratty ladies who talk nonsense and of course those nasty TEA!!!  
  
Kiyori: I'm not asking you to join anything but just for once be a girl.  
  
JiHae: I am a girl....though I do not dress like one or act like one.  
  
Kiyori: Okay...you do whatever you want but be sure not to stick with those pirates. If I know your involve with those bloody pirates don't expect me to ignore that cause you won't leave this house ever.  
  
JiHae: I understand...do you really mean to lock me in forever?  
  
Kiyori: Till I find a husband for you.  
  
JiHae: [making faces] Blah! Hate that. If there is nothing else I'm off to bed goodnight!  
  
Kiyori: Goodnight. [kissing JiHae on the forehead and she walk off to bed]  
  
JiHae: [in her room] how come Kiyori hate pirates so badly? I wonder... if one day I get to meet Captain Jack Sparrow...wonder how he looks like. [she just smile and blow out her candle and close her eyes dreaming about her traveling on the Black Pearl]  
  
sorry this chapter sux.... the first chapter always bad for me... so hope u stay tune for later! 


End file.
